dont take life for granted
by allthingsdeci
Summary: Spinoff of ill take care christian/velvet
1. Chapter 1

DON'T TAKE LIFE FOR GRANTED: CHAPTER ONE

_Jason had just about seen all he could deal with. The cheers from the crowd were deafening and as he stood in the back, ball cap pulled low and hands tucked in his hoodie, it was more than he wanted to stick around for. He longed to be back in the ring, more than anyone could understand. He had…_

_Seeing how the match played out pissed her off. That wasn't how a chamber match was supposed to play out. You just don't do a school boy pin in one of those! Looking at the new person beside her, running her hand through her hair annoyed a fan on the other side of her, kept staring._

"**Hello?"**

"**Oh my God! Your Velvet Sky!"**

"**Yes, sweetie I am"**

"**Can I have your autograph"**

"**Yes, but as long as you keep quite okay?"**

_The fan nodded frantically as Velvet signed her bag. Once she heard Cena's music come through the speakers she rolled her eyes and looked at the person on the other side._

"**I hope Cena gets his ass handed to him"**

_He looked over at the woman who was sitting beside him and laughed out loud. _

"**Well that's certainly one way to put it." **

_She was pretty and he was almost certain he knew her. Finally it clicked and he grinned. _

"**Hey, Velvet. How are you?"**

_He tipped his ballcap back a little bit so he could see her clearly and talk without feeling like he was trying to sink right through his seat._

_Leaning closer he said lowly, _

"**I'm being antisocial. And after that disaster," **

_he gestured to the ring, _

"**I'm pretty much over this PPV." **

_He laughed and folded his arms across his chest._

_Leaning back as well the young knockout nodded looking in the ring._

"**After Daniel was out I paid little attention to it. I was so hyped up for this one, and if it disappoints too, I probably won't come to another event, unless it hugely appeals to me"**

_Velvet stated and smiled when he said her name. _

"**I've tried that, they see right through it just because they've seen me in everything so nothing ever works now"**

_She stated looking at the ring happy Cena wasn't doing to good_

_He nodded in agreement. _

"**I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. I won't come to another PPV I'm not in. It sucks to sit here and wish I was there,"**

_he pointed to the ring. Yeah, he was being a little bit of a baby about it, a little petulant sounding, but it was true. _

_Her next comment made him laugh. _

"**Yeah I thought I'd be spotted by now. It must be the beard." **

_He kicked his legs out in front of him and slid down in the seat, getting relaxed._

"**So what are you doing here? Come to see a friend, or just a fan?"**

_Velvet laughed softly and nodded._

"**Must be the beard. You look good either way. I came in here for Angel. She was too chicken shit to come in here to watch Dean."**

_She stated just shaking her head, there was just so much pain in Angelina. Velvet just didn't understand how everything happened. Looking over at Christian again with a smile._

"**Why are you here? Come to root on your friends?"**

_He cringed slightly at her mention of Angela and Dean. _

"**Oh, yeah. That whole thing. Sounds… fun. and drama filled. I hate drama."**

_Pats her shoulder sympathetically. _

"**I'm sure it sucks to be in the middle of that." **

_Looks over at the ring again and sighs. _

"**Yeah, I came to see my friends and be nostalgic." **

**Smiles at her slightly and pulls off his ball cap, running his hand through his hair. **

"**So do you really wanna stay and watch now? We can go to the back. And not be bothered?"**

_Taking a moment to think of a reply. She didn't want to come cross too eager but also no too 'I don't care'. Nodding softly as she looked at the multitime champion._

"**Sure thing. I can't stand watching the rock, even if Punk is awesome"**

_Vel replied with a smile_

_He laughed once again and shrugged. _

"**I love Dwayne but sometimes it gets to be a bit much"**

_Standing up, he held his hand out to help her up as well and led her up the stairs towards the concessions before going around and sneakily heading backstage. Security stopped him and he pulled out his pass, hand still on the small of Velvet's back. _

"**She's with me too." **

_Once in the back he turned to her and smiled. _

"**So other than coming for Angelina, how do you like New Orleans?" **

_He found catering and grabbed a bottle of water, tossing one to her as well before jumping up on the edge of the table. Smiling to herself softly she caught the water bottle as it was thrown to her. Opening the top and letting the water flow down her throat._

"**Thanks! It's pretty cool. Only one person noticed me so far so it's pretty good."**

_Looking around then back at Christian._

"**No-one is gonna be mad at me for being here right?"**

_He laughed and took a sip of his water._

"**Nah, nobody is gonna be mad. Why would they be?" **

_Patting the spot next to him, he scoot over for her to sit as well. _

"**So is there anybody you wanna meet that you haven't yet?" **

_He thought through the list of his coworkers she might wanna talk to. _

"**I have all the hookups, obviously," he said with a smirk and a wink.**

_Thinking for a moment, there were many wrestlers that she wanted to see but none of them were around anymore. Scratching her head softly Velvet shrugged._

"**Not really. I know most of the ones here. Some hate my guts"**

_She stated scratching the back of her neck. As she sat down next to the veteran wrestler, and just smiled when he winked at her_

_Jay tilted his head in confusion at the seemingly sweet, beautiful girl. _

"**Why would people hate your guts? I think I'm missing something.." **

_With a smile, he added, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing slightly, _

"**You don't seem like you could be any more offensive than a kitten ok?"**

_Hearing his words the young knockout blushed slightly as well looking up at the ceiling and back over at the wrestler._

"**You do remember when I wasn't always this nice right?"**

_Velvet laughed softly, remembering the days of the beautiful people. Shaking her head with a smile. Good times!_

"**Plus, you know how people can be when you're successful and they are not"**

_He laughed and nodded his head. _

"**Ok, yeah I do remember, but you were a badass bitch so it all evens out." **

_Suddenly he turned to her, sincere look on his face. _

"**I meant bitch in the best way possible." **

_Snorting, he leaned closer and mock whispered, _

"**Between you and me, that sounds like a few of my coworkers." **

_He wouldn't say they were all bad, but there were a few that honestly just didn't have what it took to be successful. To be "it". __Giggling softly the young woman just nodded. Christian was something else. _

"**Thats alot of my coworkers. They enjoy doing AOPs, which sucks!"**

_She stated, before laughing again because he snorted. Listening to what he was saying Velvet kept the smile on her face and also whispered back._

"**Your secret is safe with me, pinky promise"**

_Vel smiled holding out her pinky, __With a smile, he held his out as well and took hers. _

"**Ok, I'm holding you to it. I better not read about it on the dirt sheets tomorrow, or I'll know who snitched." **

_He winked at her playfully and sipped his water. _

"**So the PPV is sort of a bust. Sorry you had to come out to see this mess. At least you're here for Angelina, so it's not like the whole trip is ruined right? Where are you staying tonight?" **

_Velvet laughed softly before replying._

"**Oh the possibilities!"**

_She stated putting a hand on her chin pretending to think. To his other question he just shrugged._

"**I got to see you again so it wasn't a total bust. Well I'm not sure, probably just gonna take a plan back to New York."**

_She stated looking at him, did he have a motive for asking? _

_Her mention of getting to see him again made him perk a little bit from the slump he had fallen into earlier. Yeah he still wished he was back in the ring, but at least someone appreciated him, even if only for a moment. _

"**Well I mean there's more to New Orleans than just the PPV. I'm staying at the hilton actually and they have a decent bar, if you wanna get a drink before you leave." **

_Smiling to herself, biting her bottom lip she nodded with a smile._

"**Sounds good. I'm actually free till the 22nd. Gotta be in Detroit. I love that place"**

_Velvet stated getting a little side tract. Grabbing her phone she texted Angel to go on without her._

"**Later would you be able to take me to the airport? After we hang out more, I'm just gonna let angel go ahead without me"**

_She state softly_

"**Detroit huh? Sounds more interesting than Tampa, that's for sure." **

_He smiled softly at her. _

"**Hey if you have stuff to do with Angel, that's fine. You guys can catch up first and I'll meet you at the hotel if you want? I'd be glad to take you to the airport afterwards though." **

_He fished in his pockets for his keys, finding them quickly. Velvet shook her head in protest._

"**Believe me, you'll save me from the nonstop talk about drama, and believe me I'm moving in with the nut"**

_She stated, taking a deep breath._

"**Plus we caught up on the plan ride here"**

"**Oh, awesome. I'll be glad to save you then." **

_He laughed and held out his arm for her to take._

"**Moving in together?," **

_he asked as they walked out to the parking garage. _

"**Sounds fun." **

_A few minutes later he was pulling up in front of the hotel and he went around and opened her door for her. _

"**So I spent some extra money, because I figure if I have to be traveling and not wrestling I might as well enjoy myself." **

_The hotel was nice, and the bar was even better. Pulling her chair out for her, he sat beside her. _

"**So what are you drinking? Something girly?"**

_he asked with a cheeky grin._

"**As fun getting up at 4 in the morning with a baby"**

_She said with a smile. Sometimes so loved her best friend and sometimes she didn't. Vel looked at him crazy she he said if se wanted something girlie._

"**I've been drinking with angel. And she drinks vodka"**

_Velvet stated playfully sticking her tongue out. He raised his eyebrows, impressed. _

"**I was expecting a sex on the beach to be honest. Want some jack daniels then?" **

_He ordered his drink and what she wanted and leaned back in his chair, feeling much more relaxed now that he was away from the stress of the PPV. _

"**So how's everything with going with TNA? You still with Sabin or?" **

_Suddenly he felt sort of awkward and little bit like a jerk for bringing that up, if she wasn't still with him. Nodding softly accepting the invitation for a jack. But then hearing Chris' name. Boy this was gonna be a long night._

"**Yeah we broke up last week"**

_She stated rubbing the back of her neck before drinking another sip from her drink. He cringed and took a long sip of his drink. _

"**Geez, sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." **

_Looking down, he tapped his fingers on the counter, trying to find a way to make it comfortable again. With a smile, he looked up at her and said, _

"**Well at least you have friends and someone willing to buy you a drink." **

_He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was comforting. _

"**So I have a question for you. What do you like? What do you for fun? Other than drink with an old guy in a hotel bar?"**

_Velvet let out a small chuckle seeing him try and comfort her. Taking a deep breath she put her smile back on her face and looked at him._

"**We'll I'm wrestling alot. When not on a show in TNA I'm doing shows with fwe, the beautiful people are there and a few other places I can get booked"**

_She replied taking another drink._

"**What about yourself?"**

_He nodded his head, listening to her talk. _

"**Sounds fun. I bet you don't get a lot of down time. " **

_Smiling warmly at her he tilted his head in though. _

"**Lately I've been getting good at video games. Mostly lazing around. But tonight I would say I buy pretty girls drinks for fun." **

_He blushed and smiled as he looked down. He had never been much of a smooth talker or ladies' man. _

"**That was so cheesy. Can I blame the alcohol?"**

_Blushing herself, she smiled and nodded softly._

"**A little but I guess we can. Have you played the new call of duty game?**

The female gamer stated. No-one really picked her to be a gamer but really she was and lately she was showing that in her photo shoots. He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

**"Yeah I've played it. It's nice. I knew you were a gamer but it's still a little surprising." **

_He finished his drink in one go and asked,_

**"You gonna babysit yours all night or do you want another one?" **

_Laughing, he nudged her leg with his to let her know he was messing around. _

**"So what time's your flight? I don't envy you. I hate flying. Too many noisy people."**

_Blushing softly the young woman just shook her head, getting her drink and shooting it back._

**"We'll I have to be in Orlando by tomorrow afternoon for a live show, then to Detroit. I could probably get someone to pick me up instead of flying there"**

_She said feeling annoyed by the fact._

**"And I bet you they won't even use me tomorrow"**

_Velvet sighed looking over at him with a smile._

**"I'd love one!"**

_Jay gave her a sympathetic smile. He understood how she felt, really. Not even sure if her troubles would be worth it._

**"I know what you mean. So you don't need a lift to the airport until later or even tomorrow morning?" '**

_Ordering her another he drink, he handed it to her with a smile. __He set his drink down and felt only slightly nervous. _

**"You know I do have a hotel room upstairs if you want to stay and get some rest before your flight."**

_Listening to his statements, hearing him offer a place for the night. Blushing softly, and nodding at the young man. Standing to her feet she kissed him on the cheek with a smile. Before sitting back down_

**"That's very nice of you to offer. I'd love that. Cause I bet before this night is done, ill need to sober up"**

_She replied with a smile taking another sip. _He snorted happily and gave her an amused look.

** "You lightweight. I'm kidding." **

_Not to mention he was still blushing furiously at the kiss to his cheek. He could barely focus on his drink anymore and he gave up trying. _

**"Just let know when you give up on trying to drink like a champ, and we'll head upstairs."**

_ He laughed and lightly nudged her leg again. __Smiling over at Christian as he kicked her leg again, she playfully kicked back. Biting her lip softly as she looked at him, drinking another sip._

**"Is that a challenge Cage?"**

_She stated sticking out her tongue._

**"Consider this challenge accepted!"**

_He grinned and sipped his second drink ordering her one more. _

_**"Yeah that's a challenge. I don't want you to be hungover tomorrow though."** _

_The alcohol made him feel braver and he leaned over close to her ear and murmured, _

**"Think after this one we should get you to bed?"**

_Blushing softly, the young knockout nodded softly drinking her drink straight down. Christian was something else. She was hoping she wasnt about to get played but hey, shit happens and if he wanted something with her well shed be okay with that._

**"Lead the way Cap"**

_Messing with his captain carisma days. __Her answer honestly surprised him and he smiled at her, a genuine smile, not a smirk to try to get her into bed. True, that was where he hoped it would end up but he couldn't deny he was actually having fun talking with her. The first real bit of fun in what seemed like ages. She was beautiful and down to earth and he was actually pretty impressed by her. _

**"You said lead the way, don't blame me if I run you into walls while you're drunk. The temptation is strong,"**

_he said with a chuckle. His drink all but forgotten he helped her up, and placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her towards the elevator._

**"Good thing I got the king sized bed huh?"**

_The young knockout smiled as he helped her out of her chair and just laughed about the walls. As they made their way to the elevator, the young woman pushed Christian against the wall of the elevator as it closed, crashing her lips on his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"**Thats for being so damn cute, and this is for me liking you"**

_She stated before kissing him again, __The feeling of his back hitting the wall of the elevator was a surprise but it took barely any time for him to kiss back just as eagerly, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip and urging her to open her mouth before pressing his tongue to hers, deepening the kiss. His hands went to her sides then dipped down under the waistband of her jeans, splaying his fingers against her warm skin. He pulled back slightly, tugging her bottom lip as he did, before saying,_

_**"And this is for being so damn hot and making me want to fuck you on every surface of the hotel room." ** _

_Gripping her hips, he pulled her to him letting her feel how hard she made him._

_**"Oh and for making me like you too,"** _

_he added with a smile as the elevator dinged at the next floor. Moaning softly into the kiss she opened her eyes, listening to his words and pulling her against him making her want more as well. Biting her lip as the elevator opened up. Blushing softly she grabbed his hand_

**"Lead the way"**

_She said biting her lip, __The minute he got the key card in the door, he was pushing her up against it, slamming it closed behind them. His hands found the edge of her shirt and skimmed her skin there as he pulled it over her head. Breaking the heated kiss, he nipped her ear then moved down her neck, leaving a mark on her where he was sure everyone would see it. She was so warm and soft and he ground his hips against hers before picking her up around his waist and moving to the bed, pressing her under him against the mattress and running his hands across every bit of skin he could touch._

**"Fuck, this,"**

he gestured to her bra,

**"is evil and it has to come off."**

As her breath quickened and her tempature grew, she looks at him as he pointed to her bra, giggling softly.

**"Aw you want it off"**

Velvet said unhooking it.

**"Then you got it"**

_She said throwing it to the floor, pushing her lips against his hard wanting him more than she eer wanted anyone. More than she had ever wanted Chris. __He ran his hands across her now uncovered breasts, still kissing her hard enough for their teeth to click together as he shifted to straddle her. He rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, feeling her gasp more than hearing it, being so close to her. Her back arched and he groaned, pressing his hips to hers and grinding slightly to relieve the pressure against his zipper. The button of her jeans caught his attention and he popped it like a pro before pulling them and her panties down her hips slowly. _

**"I gotta find a condom hang on," **

_he mumbled against her lips before breaking away reluctantly and digging through his suitcase. She kept her eyes closed as he talked but opened them to watch him with a smile. Thinking of something she had to ask before they went any farther._

_**"Christian. I'm just making sure, You are single. No strings with anyone. I don't wanna end up hurting someone"**  
_

_Velvet said still wanting him but she had enough restraint to stop if needed. __He grabbed the last condom he had in his bag and smirked as he climbed back onto the bed. _

** "I'm divorced, sweetheart. Trust me, I don't do strings attached." **

_Then with a more serious, softer expression, he stroked her hair and kissed her lightly._

**"You won't end up hurting anyone. Promise." **

_He deepened the kiss and laid her back on the bed once more, sliding a hand between her legs, and rubbing slow circles against her clit, wanting to feel how hot and wet she was._

**"I have to get out of these,"**

_he tugged at his jeans with the other hand and chuckled. __Biting his tongue not wanting him to stop but knew he had to get the hell out of those pants. Biting her lip as she watched the young man strip, she grew even more wet, wanting him._

_"_**Hurry the hell up"**

_She said with a smile rubbing herself waiting for him to continue to have his way with her. __He laughed at that and stuck his tongue out. _

**"I like to take my time, thank you very much." **

_As soon as he had his shirt thrown across the room, he tugged his belt buckle and throwing his jeans as well and not caring where they landed. The condom wrapper was annoying and he ended up using his teeth to rip it in his haste. She was rubbing herself and it made him groan in anticipation._

**"Such a tease." **

_Finally, rolling the condom on, he pushed her thighs open and settled between them. She looked so good beneath him and he leaned down, kissing her roughly and biting her lip as he slowly pushed into her warm wet heat. He pulled almost totally out before thrusting back in again, trying to press as deep as he could. __Gripping the sheets as she kissed him back roughly, moaning quite loudly at the superstar._

**"Oh God! Faster"**_  
_

_She pleaded moving her hips with his, as she felt him go in and out of her, already it was truely the best she had, and it was just starting. Arching her back gently she kept moving her hips._

__**"You definately know what you're doing"**

_He laughed slightly at her request before biting down on her neck roughly and pumping his hips faster. He wanted to leave a mark, wanted to thoroughly wreck her. __He smirked down at her and ran a hand along her side, scratching his short nails just enough to be that pleasurable-hurt but not on the bad side of pain._

**"You're definitely good at this yourself,"**

_he panted out as he gripped the bed sheets under his hand where he was supporting his weight. Dipping his head down, he took her nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it and sucking lightly. _

**"You like that?"**

_Gasping closing her eyes at everything he was doing, it made her world spin around her. Hearing his question she nodded with a smile upon her face._

**"I-I s-sure d-do!"**

_She breathed out before biting her lip more arching her back more, feeling like she was close, just not there yet. In her mind she hoped this wouldn't be the last time they did this. __He grinned and sped up his pace, one hand gripping her hip now, hard enough to leave bruises. With a low grunt he shifted her postition to throw her legs over his shoulders and pounded deeper, capturing her lips in another long kiss. Finally pulling back for air, he said,_

**"I'm gonna come soon. I want to see you fall apart first though." **

_And with that, he trailed his hand to her clit, working her with his fingers in time with his thrusts. He nipped her ear and whispered._

**"Come for me."**

_Arching her back biting her lip. She let go of everything she was holding back with a scream of pleasure coming from her mouth._

_"_**Oh, Will"**

_Velvet opened her eyes to look at him biting her lip. _

**"Come for me"**

_She said with a smile moving her hips with his. __Her words sent him over the edge and he came with a groan of pleasure, hips still pumping so uncoordinated. After a moment, he tried to catch his breath and he let his head drop to her shoulder._

**"Damn. That was great." **

_Pulling out gently, he rolled over to the side and sighed happily. _

** "So yeah. What time is your flight tomorrow? You can stay the night. I'll still take you to the airport tomorrow morning. Maybe get you some breakfast too?" **

_ He smiled at her softly. He wasn't sure if she'd want to stay, but still he wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair. __Nodding softly. Part of her was telling her to run away, men are all the same, they'll hurt you. But the part that was present wanted to stay. Letting her body turn to his, she kissed his lips soft and tenderly._

**"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm in Bowling Green, Ohio."**_  
_

_She wanted to stay there as long as possible. The whole night she was nothing but herself. It felt amazing, but as soon as she thought about it, she tossed it away. He'd never like someone like her. A true nerd in a beautiful mask. __He nodded his head sleepily and flashed a huge smile._

**"I'll make sure you get to the airport on time. Get some rest." **

_Christian had never been big on cuddling, but it had been a while since he'd had another person next to him and he stroked her skin softly as his eyes starting drifting closed._

**"I promise I'll get you some breakfast before you go." **

_It was the least he could do. He didn't do relationships anymore, he just didn't. But it didn't mean he didn't enjoy her company. He wouldn't be a jerk about it. They had fun together tonight and he knew he'd hold somewhat of a soft spot for her. He was hoping she'd say yes to the breakfast and didn't feel used. __For this one night she'd make an exception to her rule of snuggling. Ever since Sabin, she didn't want to get serious any time soon. Looking up at him with a smile kissing his lips one more time before closing her eyes._

**"Breakfast sounds great, good night Willy"**

_She said half asleep closing her eyes, yawning softly. Man did Christian tire her out. He quickly turned the lamp off and made sure his alarm was set and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was practically out. Wrapping his arm around her once more he breathed softly, already relaxed. The last thing he thought about before he fell asleep was how nice it was to go to bed in a good mood for once. Velvet smiled in her sleep as she snuggled into him. It had been quite some time since she slept with someone as well, and it felt good. As morning came the young woman opened her eyes and looked up at a sleeping Christian. __He had forgotten to pull the blinds, tired as he had been. The bright light woke him before the alarm did. He opened his eyes to see Velvet beside him and he grinned at her, remembering the last night's events. _

**"Morning. Wanna go get that breakfast?" **

_ He rolled over and kissed her lips soundly before getting up and finding his clothes, pulling them on sleepily. __Blushing softly as his lips met hers. God was she gonna miss that when she went back on the road. Would she see him again? Would they ever hang out again? Again she was split on the decision. _

**"I'm straving"**

_Velvet responded slowly finding her clothes and sliding them back on slowly, not meaning to be. __He chuckled at her response._

_**"Starving isn't good. We need to fix that." **_

_As soon as they were both dressed, he grabbed his car keys and wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way out of the room and to the elevator. Once inside he playfully pressed her up against it, kissing her and groping her butt. _

**"I just wanted a reminder of last night is all." **

_When the doors opened he grabbed her hand and led her out to his car, opening the door for her. _

**"Waffle house sound good?" **

The ride there was comfortable and while he was sure he would miss her a little bit, he didn't dwell on it, instead enjoying his time with her. Kissing him back putting her hand on his cheek. It was a small relief when he stopped, because she was on the verge of wanting more. Softly thinking about having a quicky in his car.

**"Sounds amazing"**_  
_

_Velvet answered biting her lip softly. Pulling out a piece of paper and her pin she wrote down her name and number on a piece of paper, and putting it in his shirt pocket. __He looked down at the piece of paper she placed in his pocket and he grinned. They got a corner booth and he ordered black coffee and sipped it gratefully, still waking up. His breakfast was bacon egg and cheese sandwich and he took a large bite before asking Velvet,_

**"So next time you want to hang out with another gamer nerd, you know who to get a hold of right?"**

_ He smiled warmly at her. __She smiled and shook her head no. Velvet didn't have his number. _

**"Nope. But now you have mine, and you can text me with yours"**

_Velvet hoped he wasn't taking her the wrong way, trying to be more, because she knew they both werent ready for anything of that nature. But good friends, who sometimes have sex? She was okay with that, and if it later led to more, then so be it. __Nodding his head, he patted his pocket._

** "Yep and I'll be sure to give you mine." **

_Friends with benefits sounded nice, and after the Maria debacle, he honestly was thankful to have someone who didn't expect more from him and would still be just as nice to him. Genuine. He liked that. __Comfortably eating together it wasn't long before he finished his. _

**"I'll buy you a piece of pie or something for the flight." **

_He got her a piece of pumpkin pie for her to eat on her way back. The airport parking lot was packed and he felt a little jolt of sadness at the thought of watching her walk to her plane. __Smiling softly she wrapped her arms around the young man, not wanting to let him go. Kissing his lips softly the young woman just smiled._

**"Text me whenever you like."**

_Velvet smiled giving him one more peck on the lips. _

_"**Thanks for the pie"**_

_She stated softly, not wanting to leave. Actually feeling accepted by someone, feeling like she was cared about. Biting her lip softly. __He kissed her back, just softly and gently, cupping her face as he did so. Her flight was boarding shortly and he smiled at her, hugging her once more._

_**"Have a safe trip ok? I'll text you, make sure you got there ok." **_

_Couples were saying goodbye and that pang of sadness was back though he would never let it show on his face. _

_**"I'll see you later Velvet. I had a lot of fun, sex aside. It was nice to spend the evening with you." **_

_One more small kiss and he knew she had to leave, but he was drawing it out until he finally let her go and he shoved his hands in his jacket as he watched her walk to the gate, handing the ticket over. He waved at her and winked as she left out of sight and he sighed and walked to his car. At least he knew she liked him, didn't feel used, and there was a possibility of spending time together in the future. __Getting to her seat she looked at her phone and sighed. She should have gotten a picture with him before she left. Velvet ran her hand through her hair. Leaning her head against the seat of the plane she just sighed. She hated riding in planes, way too many people_


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS CREATED BY THE ROLEPLAY OF ROLPLAYER OF CHRISTIAN AND AMY _**

* * *

_Walking down to the beach Amy was in love. Well in more ways then one. But right now she was in love with this place. Walking on the white beach she sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of the sand under her feet. No one else was on the beach, making her a little thankful. Finding the right spot, she laid the towel down before relaxing on it. The sun warming her skin already._

_Jay went to find Amy, sighing as he did. He hadn't been to the beach in forever, and it was almost certain he'd end up sunburned by the end of the day. However things had been stressful lately and maybe seeing his longtime friend would help. Seeing the familiar red hair, he walked over to her and plopped beside her in the sand, pulling off his shoes and socks and digging his toes into the sand, rolling up his jeans as he did so. He squinted in the sun and the warm rays felt good even through his tshirt. _

**"Hey Amy, how's it going? I need a distraction." **

_He gave her a warm smile. __Having just got out of the cold water, Amy jumped when someone sat next to her._

_**"Holy shit Rezo. Next time make some noise."** _

_She teased leaning over to hug him. '_

**_"How are ya man?"_**

_He hugged her back, laughing as he did. _

**_ "Sorry, I'm a ninja, didn't you know?" _**

_His tshirt was wet now but he just shrugged, carefree smile on his face. Just being out of the house was helping and Amy's smile was infectious. _

**_"I'm alright. How about you?"_**

**_" God I didn't even hear you. Your lucky I didn't punch you in the face." _**

_She laughed leaning back on the towel. _

**_"I'm amazing. How are you?" _**

_She asked looking over at him. _

**_"It seems like it's been forever since I saw you. It's nice. How ya liking Qatar?"_**

_He stuck his tongue out. _

**_"I've had worse." _**

_He stared out over the water and ran a hand over his face. _

**_"I like Qatar just fine, but I'm heading home tomorrow. I'm not doing much good here, not actually wrestling and all. And I miss my cats." _**

_Laughing, he leaned back on the soft sand, letting it get in his hair and not caring. _

**_"How did my life end up so complicated?" _**

_After a moment he sighed and rolled to face her. _

**_"Sorry, I'm gonna stop being moody. I'm here to enjoy your company. And this weather."_**

**_" I thought you were cleared?" _**

_She frowned as she turned, making sure everything stayed tucked in her bathing suit. _

**_"Your life turned out amazing. Your in Qatar on a beach in the middle of winter. You got rid of a whore and you get to wrestle soon. You could be livin under a bridge hun." _**

_She reminded him. _

**_"I miss Kenz too. I have this fear that something is going to happen to her while we are gone."_**

_ She chuckled softly. He nodded his head and smiled at her, knowing her dog was pretty much her baby much like his cats were his. The only things in life he felt would love him unconditionally_.

**"Yeah you're right I guess. Still. I never thought it would be this difficult to date at my age. Eh, I guess that's why I'll end up a crazy old cat lady huh?" **

_A crab walked by his head and he picked it up. _

**"So enough of me being depressing. You like Mr. Krabs?"**

_He pretended to drop it in her hair. __Laughing she shook her head._

**_"If I can date you can."_**

_ She poked his chest before jumping up, shaking her hair out. _

_**"I swear to god William Reso!"** _

_She yelled shaking her hair wildly until she was sure the crab was gone. Looking over she growled seeing he was still holding it. _

**_"Oh your such a dick. I'm gonna sick Seth on you."_**

He let the crab go and laughed hard, holding his stomach as he did.

**"Sorry it was too good not to though. Please don't sic him on me though; I'm not in the shape I used to be in." **

He gave her an affectionate hair ruffle as she sat back down.

**"So how are things with Seth? I hear you guys are doing pretty well." **

Knowing that she was doing good, it made him feel a little better.

**_" Oh he is so gonna power bomb you." _**

_She laughed sitting back on her towel before smiling. _

**_"He loves me and I love him." _**

_She said softly, not being able to hide the smile. _

**_"We"re good. I'm moving my stuff in to his place. He loves Kenz." _**

_She shrugged still smiling. _

**_"We're happy."_**

_He smiled and flopped back into the sand again. _

**_"I'm glad. You deserve happiness. You had it rough enough." _**

_The breeze blew slightly and he closed his eyes, letting it ruffle his hair. _

**_"You know that dinner that you had that one night? I'm sorry it was awkward. You should come to my place for dinner sometime. You and Seth. I need to surround myself with some more real friends." _**

_He mumbled, _

**_"not quick fucks."_**

**_" We could do that." _**

_She nodded looking over at him. _

**_"Thanks. I tried really hard with him. Half the time I think I am going to wake up and be in Atlanta cause it was a dream." _**

_She whispered burying her hand in the sand, _

**_"It wasn't your fault it was awkward. Trust me. It was mine. I couldn't get over something."_**

_He glanced over at her and squinted at her in curiosity. _

**_"Nah, I doubt it could be your fault. It was just awkward. Too many people that all had unresolved tension. It's no big deal." _**

_He stood and offered her a hand. _

**_"Wanna swim? I hear the water's freezing." _**

_He gave her a wide grin_

**"I was awkward because Angel had kissed Seth like a day or two before that,"**

She sighed before cracking a smile.

**"It is cold. Come on."**

Getting up she took off for the water, diving head first. Coming up quickly she actually squealed.

**"Oh my god it's cold!"**

He cringed and then finally jumped in.

**"Holy fuck jesus god this was a terrible idea what was I thinking?" **

He practically ran back to shore and sat on the sand laughing, flicking water out of his hair.

** "So that's not your fault ok?" **

He called to her.

** "I feel like a pussy right now. You're in less clothing and not freaking out quite as bad."**

Amy laughed loudly as she watched him, she just couldn't help it.

**"I used to do this for a living! Remember bathing suit shots?"**

She called making her way back to the sand.

**"It's fucking cold. Not a great idea." **

She chuckled lying on the towel and smiling.

**"Thanks for coming down here and keeping me busy."**

He mock frowned at her.

** "Yeah yeah you've got more balls than me." **

She sat next to him and he pat her shoulder as friendly as he could. He mock frowned at her.

**"Yeah yeah you've got more balls than me." **

She sat next to him and he pat her shoulder as friendly as he could.

**"Thanks for keeping me company too. I needed this honestly." **

He thought about everything that would await him later. Stuff with Velvet, with Maria, with his ex wife. It was a bit much. At least it was a little easier now with a good outlook on the day.

**"I'm gonna get sunburned, I better get back to the hotel soon." **

He shook sand off his clothes.

**"So you and Seth have plans later? If so, have fun."**

He winked.

** "Don't do anything i wouldn't do."**

**" No idea. I think he is working. We never do anything."**

She laughed softly.

**"Thanks Hun. And You wouldn't do half the dirty things I do to that boy."**

She chuckled as she got comfortable in the sand. He thought about everything that would await him later. Stuff with Velvet, with Maria, with his ex wife. It was a bit much. At least it was a little easier now with a good outlook on the day.

**"I'm gonna get sunburned, I better get back to the hotel soon." **

He shook sand off his clothes.

**"So you and Seth have plans later? If so, have fun."**

He winked.

**"Don't do anything i wouldn't do."**

**"No idea. I think he is working. We never do anything."**

She laughed softly.

**"Thanks Hun. And You wouldn't do half the dirty things I do to that boy."**

She chuckled as she got comfortable in the sand.


End file.
